


a red-letter day

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Series: Of Ghosts & Grimoires [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Dean, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Baggage, First Time, Kind Castiel, M/M, Omega Dean, Period-Typical Sexism, Physical Abuse, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: Political unrest in the Kingdom of Eden has found Crown Prince Castiel Milton taking the throne, an unexpected but much needed change after the untimely death of his brother Michael. To establish his seat as King of Eden he must take a wife, and so he finds himself betrothed to Omega Prince Dean Winchester, of the Hunterlands.  What begins as a contract arranged marriage and tentative friendship between Dean and Castiel will quickly become much more profound, as dark forces are at work beyond the gates of Eden, and supernatural war is on the horizon. And what scares Castiel most is not his newfound role as husband, mate and King all at once, but that his brother Michael- slain one year ago by his very own hand- is still alive.Part 1 of the ongoing series,Of Ghosts and Grimoires.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The term came into wider use in 1549 when the first Book of Common Prayer included a calendar with holy days marked in red ink; for example, Annunciation (Lady Day), 25th March, was designated in the book as a red-letter day.

There is a tense silence presiding over the throne room as the King reads and rereads the contract which has been set before him.  He has been staring at the slip of parchment for more than fifteen minutes, his closest advisors gathered around him and occasionally whispering advice into his ear— advice which he obdurately ignores.  When he finally moves to pick up his quill and dip it in the ink pot that has been offered up to him, there is an audible hitch in the breath of those standing around the King, and a soft whimper from below.  He pauses, his eyebrow twitching as he casts his gaze toward the polished marble floor, where his son is kneeling beside his feet.

Dean is dressed in his finest gowns.  A pale purple clothe embroidered with gold thread and decorated down the sides with shimmering stones and delicate feathers hangs around his hips.  He wears no shirt, but there is a thick, purple cloak draped over his shoulders embellished with gold around the collar, which carries the seal of the Hunterlands Kingdom on the back.  His head is bowed in submission, but his shoulders are tense and his fists are clenched, and a muscle in his jaw jumps as he dutifully restrains himself from speaking out of turn.

“Is there something you wanted to say, Dean?” The King’s voice is softer than Dean expects it to be, almost kind, and it gives hope to the Omega kneeling on the floor that maybe he can convince the King to change his mind. 

“Please, Father,” he grovels, and he hates himself as he does it, but he knows that he must.  Any amount of begging and humiliation would be worth it, at this point, to change his father’s mind.  “I beseech you, do not force me into this loveless marriage with that brutal man out there.  It is humiliating for me to beg, but you know I would not do it if I weren’t desperate.  My hand does not need to be forced in order to ally ourselves with the Kingdom of Eden…  There must be another way.  You do not need to do this, Father.”

The King frowns thoughtfully, his hand pausing where he had been dipping his quill in the ink pot.  He lets out a soft sigh, and silence reigns over the throne room for another few moments before the advisor standing closest to the King, a portly fellow with scruffy features and beady eyes, clears his throat.

“Sire, the young prince does not know what he speaks of.  It is not the place of an Omega to be commenting on matters of the politic; his virtue is our only bargaining piece at this point.  The King Milton has expressed his enthusiasm for this marriage, and I have to advise that accepting his proposal is the wisest decision for you to make at this turn. Think of how your kingdom will prosper as Eden’s closest ally! Think for your people, John.”

He hums, nodding slowly and then casting his eyes back down to Dean, his son’s fists clenching at his robe as his whole body trembles.  “Father,” he croaks, his composure finally wavering, voice cracking as he speaks again.  “I fear that should I be forced to marry King Milton, you will find me dead before he beds me on our wedding night.”

The King growls, and in one swift movement he has a handful of Dean’s hair in his fist, and he yanks so that the Omega will look up at his face.  Dean sniffs loudly and blinks his emerald eyes, rimmed with red from crying.  His father scowls, tugging at Dean’s hair just enough to elicit a small, pained whimper from the Omega. 

“I will not hear you speak of suicide in that way again, Dean!  You will be marrying King Milton within the week, and I will not hear another complaint about it.  You are an Omega, and it is not your place to defy or even to beseech me.  I have no respect for senseless pleading, especially coming from my own son.”

He lets go of Dean and the Omega falls back into his place by his father’s feet, his body now wracked with sobs as he hears the scribble of his father’s quill over parchment.  There are many congratulations given to the King, and then he orders for King Milton and his court to be led in for some more specific negotiations regarding the marriage and the forging of new trade routes.  Dean feels a hand pinching at the back of his neck as he is hoisted from the floor, and he realizes that at some point there must have been an order to take him away, but he never heard it.  All he can hear is the echo of his father’s words in his ears, and the horrible scribble of pen on paper signaling the veritable end of his life as a free Omega.

He is escorted back to his room, where his handmaidens receive him and fuss over him, stripping him of his ceremonial robes and bringing him to the bathing room.  He has not stopped crying since his father’s final decision in the throne room, so it is not surprise to him that his handmaidens are so concerned for him.  But he cannot bring himself to stop the tears that stream down his cheeks, no matter how hard he tries, and eventually he finds himself sobbing into the chest of his oldest handmaiden, Ellen, until he is overcome by exhaustion and falls asleep in her arms.

His sleep is restless, fraught with nightmares of Eden and King Castiel.  He has never even met the king in person, only heard stories of his ruthlessness and his cold demeanor.  He wakes up in the middle of the night shivering from anxiety to find he's been moved into his bed and is now alone.  He cannot fall back asleep no matter how hard he tries.  He briefly considers waking his younger brother Sam, but he decides against it when he peeks out of his window and sees how bright the moon is in the sky. Sam is young, and he needs his sleep.  It wouldn’t do any good to wake him now, when it is so late at night.

So he dresses himself in a white tunic that drapes over his shoulders, pulls on a dark green and gold robe, and slips from his bedroom soundlessly.  With the hood pulled up over his head, he is hardly recognizable as he strides through the castle halls and down to the stables.  It is quiet in the barn, but not the same kind of quiet that it was in the throne room earlier that day, and Dean relishes in the silence as he slips into the closest stall and saddles up the horse in front of him.  It pains him to think that in just less than a week he will be saying goodbye to this place forever, and it probably would have brought tears to his eyes if he hadn’t cried himself dry already.

He rides off silently into the night, his cloak billowing around him as he and the horse gallop through the fields that surround his father’s castle.  He rides and rides, the sound of hoof beats pounding in sync with his heartbeat as he surpasses the boundaries of the castle and continues to ride through the countryside.  There is nothing but him and his horse, and the stars, and he wishes that he could stay alone out here forever. He wishes he could run away and never return.

He rides until the early hours of the morning, when the sun is blooming red and gold over the horizon, and only then does he return to the castle grounds.  He’s let in with a wink and a kiss from the head guard Benny, and he sneaks up to his room to catch a few hours of well-deserved sleep. The day’s events had left him emotionally and physically exhausted.

Dean is woken abruptly in the morning by his handmaiden Lisa, an Omega who has been with him for many years.  She coaxes him from wakefulness with the promise of food downstairs, but even then, it takes a bit of effort—and a lot of complaining on Dean’s part— to get him out of bed.  When Dean is finally standing in front of her getting dressed for the day, he lets out a loud yawn, stretching his arms out and purposely letting his robe drape itself over Lisa’s face.  She bats the thick red fabric away, giving him a pointed look as he snickers to himself.

“Oh, you act as if you cannot stand me, but I know you love me.  Don’t you?” He teases lightly.  Lisa looks up at him and offers him a genuine smile.

“Whatever you wish to believe, Sire.” She smirks at him and then turns him around, tightening his skirt and top around the back.  Dean’s breath hitches and he stands a little bit straighter, glaring halfheartedly at Lisa over his shoulder.  “So, how are you fairing this morning, love?” she asks tentatively, her deft fingers tying the final knots on the cloak as she leads Dean to sit in front of his mirror.  He shrugs, the muscles in his jaw twitching as he wonders what the answer to Lisa’s question is.  How is he fairing?  In less than a week he is going to move away from the only home he has known in his life, to be married to the cold-hearted King Castiel; to become an Omega slave to an Alpha who will force him to live a miserable life as a court Omega.  He feels nauseous just thinking about it, and his head swims as he stares at himself in the mirror.

“I think I will be fine,” he lies, his voice only trembling slightly.  Lisa offers him a sad smile, reaching over his shoulder to pick up the makeup that sits beside the mirror.  He sighs, tilting his chin forward for her so that she can apply the powder, blush and kohl that is typical of royal Omegas.  “I am going to meet King Castiel this afternoon, at the Rehearsal Dinner.  Hopefully he won’t be as callous as the stories say.”

“I have heard some unsettling rumors about that man,” Lisa comments, dusting Dean’s cheeks lightly with ground Angelica leaves, brightening his face and tinting his skin a light shade of pink.  She takes her time, tracing his cheek bones and coloring his skin.  Dean lets out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes and leaning into her touch.  He’s always hated getting his makeup done, but with Lisa he finds it at least somewhat bearable.  She never makes him look like a circus performer, anyhow, and he enjoys the conversations that they have together.  “Some of the other servants were speaking about him after supper yesterday.  The rumor is that King Castiel murdered his very own brother Michael, so that he could ascend to the throne.  That is why they say he is seeking to marry; the laws of the Kingdom of Eden require that for Castiel to keep the Crown, he must marry and sire an heir before his thirtieth birthday.”

Dean swallows thickly, his hands coming to rest over his soft, flat stomach.  His fingers clench into fists around his tunic and he looks away from Lisa, fighting desperately the tears that are suddenly pooling in his eyes.  He is only eighteen years old, happy in his bachelorhood and nowhere near ready to be a father.  And though he always knew that he would be expected to bear children one day, he still is not ready for it now.  He is  _ certainly _ not ready to bear the pups of the heartless, treacherous King Castiel.

“Do not cry, Sire, dear,” Lisa quickly starts when she sees the tears shimmering in his emerald eyes.  She cups his freshly painted face in his hands, leaning down to press a sweet, chaste kiss to his lips and smile at him.  “You will be alright, Dean.  I promise.  You know how unreliable these rumors always are,” she promises.  Dean sniffles, burying his face in the crook of her neck and whimpering.  She clucks softly and rubs his back, carding her fingers through his feathery hair.   “I will be right there with you, Dean.  He will not hurt you when I am by your side,” she assures him.  “We Omegas must stick together,” she adds in a whisper.  Dean laughs, a wet sound, nodded and wiping his eyes before his tears can fall and ruin his makeup.

“Yes, we must.  You are right,” he says, nodding as he speaks, as if he is almost agreeing with himself; convincing himself of the truth behind his own words.  “Besides,” he adds after a pause, “We  _ are _ Omegas.  It is only our place to marry and to bear children… I will simply be fulfilling my familial duty.”

Lisa’s resigned nod and forced smile only serve to break his heart a little more.

Dean spends most of his day in the courtyard behind the castle, watching his younger brother Sam practice his archery and run about.  Dean cannot run with him; he had not been allowed to do such things since he presented as an Omega when he was thirteen.  Sam is an Alpha, which means that he  _ can _ do these things, and he will be King one day when their father passes away.  Dean thinks that Sam will make a good King, as he is fair and kind, but also ambitious and determined when it comes to getting what he wants.

It is warm and sunny outside, birds chirping and flowers blooming in the spring sunshine.   Dean is sure that he would find the beautiful weather enjoyable on any other day, but not so today.  His stomach is in knots for hours, no matter what he eats or how much he rests, and he cannot even bring himself to enjoy this time outside with Sam.  Instead he spends all the day worrying about Castiel – How will he act around Dean? Will be so as aggressive as every other Apha King Dean’s met? As aggressive as his father?

He has heard horror stories about Omegas leaving their homelands to be married to some Alpha only to return home months later, dishonored and stripped of their virtue.  They are worthless by the time their Alphas decide to abandon them, and then they wind up on the streets, whoring themselves out and begging strangers to take pity on them.  He has heard too that, in Eden, Omegas have even less rights than they do here in the Hunterlands.  An Alpha in the Kingdom of Eden can take as many Omega wives as he wants, so long as he is in the financial position to support them all, and the Alpha has full legal control over his Omegas. Dean shivers at the thought, imagining the horrible life that will await him if Castiel decides that Dean is not enough— that he needs an entire harem of Omegas in order to please himself.

King Castiel is so rich, Dean imagines he could support a hundred wives if he wanted to.

“Dean, were you even watching me?” Sam complains when he sees that Dean is looking away from him, staring out over the trees and frowning.  The Omega startles, turning to look at his brother and biting his lip.

“I apologize, Sam.  Do it again, I will watch you this time,” he promises, gesturing towards the bow and arrow set down at Sam’s feet.  The teenager huffs, shaking his head and making his way over to the stone bench that Dean is sitting on.  He plops down beside his brother, sighing softly.

“It’s alright, you don’t have to watch.  You’ve seen is a hundred times before, anyhow,” he says, and Dean chuckles. Sam leans closer, nudging his brother in the side gently.  “Now come on,” he urges, a concerned frown now plastered on his face, “tell me what is bothering you.”

“It is nothing for you to worry about, brother. I can take care of myself,” he answers.  Sam scowls, rolling his eyes.

“That is always what you say, but it is not true.  You are upset, and I wish to help you.  Tell me what is wrong,” he says, pausing for a moment before he speaks again.  “Is it about King Castiel?”

“Sammy, listen…”

“I do not want you to marry him,” the young Alpha interrupts, and a moment later he throws his arms about Dean’s neck, pressing his nose there and making a soft snuffling sound.  “You are my family;  _ my  _ Omega.  I do not want you to leave me.  I do not want you to go to Eden.”

Dean swallows thickly, unsure of what to do for a few moments before he tentatively reaches around and pats Sam on the back.  He is accustomed to taking care of and comforting his little brother – has been since he was four years old and their mother died – but this is something entirely different.  This is not a problem that can be solved with a simple bandage around the ankle or some candies after dinner to lift his brother’s spirits.  This is a problem without a solution.

“I can appeal to our father,” Sam suddenly says, lifting his head from the crook of Dean’s neck and looking up at him determinedly.  “I will go to him and I will tell him not to let you go with King Milton.  I will fight him tooth and nail, if I must.  I won’t let him sell you like this, Dean, I won’t let him-”

“Brother, stop it,” Dean says quickly, grabbing hold of his brother and shaking him.  As much as he agrees with Sam that he should not have to leave the Hunterlands, he cannot let Sam get swept up in the politics of his marriage.  It is not his place as a young prince, and is certainly not something that he wants Sam to fight with his father about.  “I know that you don’t want me to marry King Castiel, but it must be done.  Our people are starving; this marriage will bring economic stability and new trade to our land for the first time in many years.  For the sake of our kingdom, I must go with him.”

“That is not-”

“I know it is not fair, but it is what it is.  Besides, it is not like I will never see you again once I marry the king,” he says with a small smile, hoping that his own words are true.  He has heard horror stories of Alphas locking their Omega brides away from the world and turning them into human house pets, but he hopes that things will not be that way with Castiel.  “You will be able to come visit me in Eden anytime you like,” he continues, swallowing thickly and smiling down at his brother.  “And I will be waiting for you there.”

Sam is quiet for a few long moments, and then he acknowledges Dean with a solemn nod, pressing his face against Dean’s shoulder and snuffling softly.  “Okay,” he murmurs, his fingers toying at the fabric of Dean’s tunic before they clench around the cloth and he tugs Dean closer.  The Omega turns and wraps his arms tightly around Sam’s body, squeezing him and burying his nose in his hair.  It is in times like these that Dean is reminded of how very young Sam really is, and the thought that he will be missing the rest of his brother’s childhood just gives him more reason to be upset over his marriage to Castiel.

The rest of the day goes by in a blur, as most things do when you are dreading them.   The rehearsal dinner begins mid-afternoon, and Dean is escorted in by his father’s head knight and the leader of their army, Lord Lafitte.  He has known Benny all his life, grown rather intimate with him over the years in fact, and it is bitterly ironic that he should be escorting Dean toward his intended now.  He grips the Alpha’s arm tightly as they proceed into the ornately decorated room, sunlight streaming in through the tall stained glass windows and brightening the entire hall.

Huge drapes, some starched white and some dyed with indigo hang from the walls and below the windows, and the sunlight streaming in from outside shines off of the freshly polished shields and crests hanging below.  There are several huge tables set up around the room, each decorated with cloths of green and black or blue and gray; the colors of both the Kingdom of the Hunterlands and of Eden.  Beautiful flowers and candles decorate the tables as well, and the room is filled with scents of lavender and honeysuckle from the centerpieces.  There are servants bustling around setting down huge plates of food and drink, placing silver plates and glistening utensils arranged perfectly upon the tablecloths, and Dean is almost certain that he has never seen the hall decorated so beautifully in his life.

“Try not to smell too sad,  _ Cher _ ,” Benny whispers into his ear, so that only he can hear.  Benny—whose Christian name is Benjamin Aimeric Lafitte—was brought up in a Frank village to the south of the Hunterlands, and traveled there with his mother and father when he was very young in search of a safer home.  Benny was immediately enrolled into knighthood training when his family arrived in the Hunterlands, and over the years had won countless battles and taken dozens of heraldic adventures, earning himself a haughty reputation as the country’s most fearless warrior.  And, in the secrecy of Dean’s courtship over the past two years, earned a much softer reputation as a sweet and doting lover.  Dean’s fingers tighten on the knight’s arm and he tips his head back slightly so that he can cast a sideways glance at the Alpha.

“I am perfectly fine, Benny,” he answers quietly, his eyes catching Sam’s where the young Alpha sits at the head table, on the right side of their father.  The teen smiles brightly and waves, earning swift a glare from their father.  Dean’s lips quirk up but he looks away, turning back to address Benny.  “Though I do have to ask, how are you fairing?”

“Me?  Why would I be anything but happy, sire?” He asks.  Dean winces.

“You know how I hate you calling me that,” he mumbles, then dips his head low to ensure that nobody but Benny will hear what he says next.  “What I mean to ask is how you feel about my being married off to King Castiel?  Won’t you miss me?”

“Did you want me to miss you?” He asks, his voice soft like velvet.  His words make Dean’s heart clench up, but when he looks up and sees Benny smirking, he chuckles and smiles mournfully down at the floor again.  They finally make it to the table and take their seats, Dean leaning back in his chair beside Sam, with Benny beside him to the right.  There are a few minutes where they don’t talk, instead becoming situated in their seats and accepting wine from servants who look as if they might just be more stressed out than Dean is.

“Hey, Cher…” Benny’s voice and a gentle nudge to his side draws Dean’s attention, and the Omega jerks his head to the side, breath hitching when he finds himself centimeters away from Benny’s own face.  The Alpha backs away, a sultry smile gracing his face before he reaches out, his fingertips grazing the side of Dean’s tunic as he whispers.  “I just want you to know that there is not a single world where I would  _ not  _ miss you when you’re gone.  What we had… It was special, Dean.  There isn’t an Omega in this world quite like you.”

Dean’s swallow is thick, and his eyes track the movements of Benny’s fingers as he strokes them over the white fabric of his clothing.  “I would have mated with you, you know,” he breathes out after a few long, tense seconds.  Benny smiles fondly.

“I know.  You offered several times,” he whispers back, his fingers stilling and then finally drawing away from Dean’s side.  The Omega looks up, biting his lips and letting his bright green eyes rove all over Benny’s face.

“Yes, I did.” He pauses, leaning back in his chair and reaching out to thumb at the rim of his wine glass.  “You said no every time.  I still can’t fathom a reason why,” he mumbles, smirking slightly when Benny snorts back at him.  Suddenly the King leans forward, glaring over at the two of them.

“What are you two whispering about over there?  Sit back in your seat and behave, Dean.  Do not embarrass me tonight,” he hisses.  Dean shrinks back into his seat and bows his head, only sparing a sideways glance in Benny’s direction when the Alpha leans in and takes his chances with continuing the conversation.

“I think I just found you your reason,” he whispers, and Dean’s head jerks in his father’s direction, a frown darkening his features as his heart twists with something unpleasant.  He lets out a quiet huff and looks away from Benny, not even looking up when the knight reaches out to touch his hand under the table.  He bows his head and looks away, and tries not to think so much about how different his life might be if he were betrothed to Benny rather than to Castiel.

There is music playing softly in the background, working to dull the sound of servants placing knives and forks at tables and guests filing into the room.  The music stops suddenly, though, when King Castiel’s party begins to enter the room.  First come his knights, his guards dressed in full military chainmail and donning the crest of Eden.  Then come his brother and his sister joined at the elbow; a young blonde Omega male and a brightly dressed brunette Beta.  Dean has heard that the royal family of Eden is very large, and that the king is – or was, rather, until his brother Michael’s untimely death – the second oldest brother of eight, and next to occupy the throne.

“That’s King Castiel,” Sam leans in to whisper, jerking his chin in the direction of a tall, handsome Alpha donned completely in high ranking military garb.  His state of dress takes Dean immediately by surprise, and he finds himself staring curiously at the Alpha, who has a beautiful redheaded Beta hanging off of his arm.  Dean assumes that she must be his sister, and is so swept up in his thoughts that he nearly jumps from his seat when Benny leans forward and chuckles in his ear.

“Looks like he’s a military man… Just your type,” he mumbles.  Dean snorts loudly and smiles crudely, earning a glare from his father and a raised eyebrow from Sam.  He quickly rights himself, sitting up straight and looking down at his lap respectfully, like he knows a good Omega should.

“Your Grace,” a husky voice announces a few moments later, and Dean’s ears perk up in interest at the gentleness in his tone.  He sneaks a glance out of the corner of his eyes and sees that it is King Milton speaking, his head bowed to his father respectfully as he approaches him.  John pushes his chair back and stands, bowing briefly in mutual respect and gesturing towards the empty side of the table.

“Please let your people take their seats, King Milton.  It is an honor to have you staying here in our kingdom.”

“It is an honor to be here, Majesty,” he answers, nodding towards his party and gesturing for them to take their seats.  Then he turns, his eyes sweeping over the side of the table reserved for the royal family of the Hunterlands.  He can feel the Alpha’s eyes lingering on him for what seems like forever; lingering and burning holes into the side of his head.  Dean’s heart skips nervously and he clenches his fists, willing himself with every ounce of self-control that he has not to look up from where he has his head bowed.

He keeps his head down for a long while, and when he finally brings himself to look up again, Castiel has gone.  One sneak peek behind the table let's Dean know that the Alpha has taken his seat, and Dean isn’t sure why even that makes him nervous.  He turns away and looks up at Benny instead, who flashes him a small smile and nods encouragingly.  Dean can only respond with a sigh.

When John calls his court and the servants in to feed them, the room fills with the sound of utensils clinking against plates, chewing, and laughter.  Sam rattles on beside him about some new sort of bow that he wants to design that he is sure will make the arrow fly faster towards its target, and Dean nods along with what he is saying, but he is only half listening.  The thought that King Castiel is only mere feet away from him now keeps him on the edge of his seat, and several times throughout the night Benny has to remind him not to tremble so much and that everyone around them can smell how nervous he is.

Once dinner has been served, eaten and taken away, there is a lull in the festivities before the performers can come out and dessert can be served.  The King stands and clears his throat, reaching out and squeezing the back of Dean’s neck.  He bows his head reflexively and stands, a blush tinting his cheeks as he awkwardly adjusts his robes.  The entire room is staring at them.

“Tomorrow night, my first born son is wed,” he announces.  The room erupts into applause and cheers, and the blush on Dean’s cheeks becomes even more prominent, his neck and ears burning with embarrassment.  His stomach flips and he looks down at his feet, trying to swallow the thick lump that has formed in his throat.  Once the applause has died down again, John begins to speak.  “His marriage will bring peace and an alignment between the mighty Kingdom of Eden, and the Hunterlands,” he says, and he turns with a smile to look over at Castiel and his party.  The king stands, nodding politely at John and encouraging him to finish his little speech.  “The Hunterlands and the Kingdom of Eden will soon become one.”

More applause, more cheering.  Dean feels as if he is going to throw up, and yet he knows that the main event has barely even begun.  

“I am happy to announce the union of my son and King Milton tomorrow night as a milestone in this kingdom’s history.  Let us hope that their marriage brings peace and prosperity for many years to come,” he says.  Dean swallows thickly and shifts on his feet, and John’s fingers tighten on his neck.  He stills.  “Now, as is tradition with royal weddings in the Hunterlands, I would now like to invite King Milton to remove Dean’s crown from his head, and to replace it with the crown of Eden,” he glances over at Castiel again, who nods, a soft smile gracing his features.

“Benjamin,” the King says, and the knight nods, standing up and taking Dean by the arm.  He leads him to stand in front of the head table, and on the floor he places a small, velvet red pillow that is embroidered with gold tassels.  He helps Dean kneel down onto it, and once he is in place the Omega bows his head.  He closes his eyes too, because he knows that if he keeps them open, he is bound to start crying.

He can hear Castiel’s footsteps as the king approaches the pillow, and then he can hear John rattling off something or other about how Dean’s kneeling symbolizes his willingness to serve his kingdom and accept his new place as Castiel’s Omega wife and servant.  The words make him want to throw up.  He begins to tremble when he feels Castiel’s fingers, cold and rough, grazing the side of his face.

“Stand, my Prince,” he orders, his voice firm and yet surprisingly kind.  For the first time Dean looks up, shock and confusion evident in his features.  Castiel nods at him though, his sapphire blue eyes bright under his thick black curls, and Dean scrambles to obey his command and lift himself from the floor.  There are several shocked and horrified gasps from the crowd, and Dean can feel in the air how even John is tense.  Omegas are not supposed to stand and face Alphas; they are always meant to kneel.

“Much better.  I prefer to have you stand,” he says quietly, reaching out to delicately remove Dean’s crown from his head.  His fingers are warm against the Omega’s flushed cheek, and he drags his knuckles delicately along the side of Dean’s face in a gesture much more intimate than Dean is prepared for.  However, before he can even react Castiel is turning away and handing the crown off.  He places it on the small pillow that Benny is holding out to him, then turns and accepts the new crown from his sister.  “It makes it much easier for me to see you.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Dean’s voice is strained when he finally chokes out a response.  Castiel smiles brightly, lifting the bejeweled crown up into the air and then carefully fitting it onto his head.  The room breaks out into applause, and Castiel turns Dean, placing a hand on the small of his back and bowing with him to the crowd.

“I would prefer if you were to call me Castiel,” he whispers, once they are standing upright again.  Dean can only nod jerkily back at him before Castiel is stepping away again.  He takes the Omega’s hand in his own and kisses his knuckles, then turns swiftly and returns to his seat.  Dean is left dumbstruck in front of the head table, and he counts himself lucky for having Benny there to guide him back to his seat, because if not for the Alpha leading him he is sure he would have stood there frozen for at least a week.

The rest of the night goes by in a blur, with cakes and wines being served to everyone, and dancing girls and clowns and animal shows being put on for all to see.  There is even a fencing performance – one that has been practiced many times – but it is still amusing and to a hundred drunken guests, it seems amazing.

The party is not even over yet when John pulls Dean to the side, his grip tight on the Omegas arm as he yanks him off into a side corridor and down the hallway.  Dean questions him as to what is going on, but John doesn’t answer him until they are locked away in a small bedroom, one that no doubt belongs to one of the servants.

“Father, why have you taken–”

“Shut up, Omega.” The back of his father’s hand comes as a surprise to him, and that is the only reason that it stings against his cheek.  He stumbles backwards and reaches up to shield his face, gaping at his father.

“What did I do?”

“You humiliated me,” John barks, and his breath reeks of alcohol as he crowds into Dean’s space.  The Omega backs up, his knees buckling against the back of the servant’s bed before he collapses entirely.  John looms over him, pinning him down to the bed and beating at him with angry fists.  Dean whimpers and cries out in pain as his father rambles on between punches.  “You faced an Alpha like he was your equal.  You are an embarrassment; a disgrace. Don’t you know your place?”

“I was only following the King’s command, I didn’t–”

“ I told you to shut up,” John hisses, and his hand cracks against Dean’s cheek again, hard enough to burn but not hard enough to land a bruise.  He continues to beat on the rest of his body, and Dean is not so sure if those bruises won’t show up.  “You are an Omega. I have been hearing all night from our guests how shocked… how  _ disgusted _ they are by your behavior.  You are here to serve your Alphas and nothing else!  Your rightful place is on your knees!”

With that he jerks Dean, tugging at his hair and forcing him onto his knees before him.  Dean cries, his whole body wracking with sobs.  Kohl tracks run down his cheeks, ruining his makeup as John slaps him across the face again.  He falls to the floor sobbing just as there’s a knock at the door and it creaks open.

“Your Majesty,” Benny clears his throat awkwardly, his eyes flickering down to Dean and then back to John coldly.  “King Milton has requested a private audience.”

“Of course,” John nods, and he steps away from Dean, brushing his hands off on his pants and wiping the sweat from his brow.  He glances over at Dean, who is still whimpering on the floor, and rolls his eyes.  “Take him to his quarters, will you?  Get that pretty Omega girl he likes to take care of him.  He needs to look presentable for tomorrow.”  He leaves with a flourish.

Benny is by his side in a moment, cradling Dean’s body close to him and helping him up.  The Omega sniffles and jerks away, trying to get up himself and failing.  He doesn’t think anything is broken, but his entire body aches.  He whines softly and finally leans into Benny’s chest, who takes advantage of Dean’s pain to lift him up and settle him on to the bed.

“Why was he beating you?” He breathes out, but the way he asks makes it seem as if he already knows the answer to the question.  Dean shrugs, looking down at his now rumpled, dirty tunic and frowning.

“I faced Castiel as my equal.  He was angry with me.”

“But the King  _ asked _ you to face him as his equal.  He ordered you to stand up.”

“It does not matter.  The law is the law, Benny,” he says.  He shifts forward, wincing, and slips off the bed.  Benny follows him closely, holding him around the waist to support him.  Dean bats his hands away halfheartedly, hobbling along and slipping back into his sandals, which had been thrown off his feet at some point.

“Let me help you to bed,” Benny murmurs softly.  Dean snorts.

“As if you ever had any interest in taking me to bed,” he mumbles dejectedly.  Benny sighs, his hand pressing into the small of Dean’s back as they hobble down the castle hallways together.

“Believe me, I did have an interest.  But your father would have had my head if we had mated.  Or worse, he’d have had my knot,” Benny says, grimacing even as he thinks about it.  Dean shrugs.

“You still could have had your way with me.  We didn’t need to be mated,” he mumbles.  Benny frowns, stopping in front of Dean’s door for a moment before he reaches out to open it for him.  He gives Dean a sideways look.

“I wasn’t ever that kind of Alpha, Cher,” he whispers.  Dean smiles and nods, and then he leans forward, pecking Benny’s lips softly and grinning when the Alpha blushes.

“I know you weren’t.  That’s what makes you perfect.”

Benny snorts.  “I am far from perfect, Dean.  Although I do think that you will find something admirable in King Milton,” he says, then pauses for a moment before adding pointedly, “Don’t let that overactive mind of yours jump to conclusions.  You’re going to have to marry him anyway; at least give him a chance.  You could be friends.”

Dean snorts, crossing his arms over his chest despite how much it hurts and leaning against his door frame.  He raises a curious brow at the Alpha.

“And since when are you suddenly all ‘Team Castiel’?”

Benny wets his lips with his tongue before he smiles a small smile and answers, “Since he asked you stand up and face him like a human being.”

Dean’s sleep is restless that night, and he wishes that he had gotten drunk at the rehearsal dinner.  Then, at least, he would have been able to sleep through the night.

Preparations for the wedding take all morning.  Dean is woken at dawn by Ellen’s frantic shouting, and he grumbles as she pulls him out of bed and drags him down to the bath house.  Together, she, Lisa, and a few other handmaidens fill the tub, scenting the hot water with rosewater and lavender petals.  Dean’s nose wrinkles at the potent scents, but he steps in anyway, not wanting to incite the wrath of Ellen.  He’s known the nurse for his entire life – she practically raised him and Sammy, anyway – and he knows that he doesn’t want to get on her bad side.

“You’re bruised,” Lisa notes quietly as she scrubs a soapy cloth over his back.  He rolls his shoulders and nods at her, but other than that he ignores her words and turns away to talk to Ellen.  At least she doesn’t mention the bruises to him, and Lisa doesn’t bring them up again.

“The seamstress just finished tailoring your robes earlier this morning.  We’ll have to get her to fit them to your body, but she took your measurements before she started, so it shouldn’t be that much of an ordeal.”

They spend the majority of the morning dressing Dean and preparing him for the wedding.  His snarky comments and lewd jokes do not cease at all throughout the morning.  By noontime Dean is sure that he’s reached Ellen’s last straw, but sometime in between glaring at him and threatening to smack him she starts to laugh, and things flow easily from then, on.

“Are you nervous?” Benny asks when he shows up at Dean’s room to pick him up and escort him down to the ballroom, wearing his finest military uniform and the crest of the Hunterlands over his heart.  Dean frowns, scratching the back of his neck and ignoring the frantic shouts from Lisa that he should ‘not touch his hair’.  After spending all morning trying and failing to make it stay in the position they wanted, Dean is pretty sure that touching it really isn’t going to mess anything up further than it already has been.

“If I threw up all over your shoes right now, would that answer your question?” He murmurs.  Benny sighs, reaching out and tugging him close.  He loops their arms together, drawing Dean’s body near to his and walking with him down the hallway.  He lets out a heavy sigh.

“Just don’t…,” he starts, then trails off, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat.  Dean watches the Alpha’s face as they walk, and it takes another minute or so before Benny speaks again.  “Whatever happens to you after today, Dean, I just want you to know that you should never stop being yourself.”

Dean is quiet as he mulls over the words, and by the time he’s ready to respond they have reached the ballroom doors.  Several handmaidens rush over, thrusting flowers into his hair and his hands, smothering him with attention.  If he thought that his treatment upstairs was bad, he’s guessing that this can only be hell.

The fussing doesn’t stop until the King arrives, standing in front of Dean.  The Omega slowly reaches out and takes his father’s arm in his own, holding it stiffly and bowing his head down to look at the floor.  His father says nothing of the beating from the night before; he says nothing at all, in fact, and even as the music starts Dean is left to ponder his thoughts in silence.  His father tugs on his arm and they begin to walk, one step at a time, down the aisle.

“You be a good boy in Eden now, you hear?” John whispers, his voice rough and thick, as they make their way down the aisle.  Dean swallows thickly.  That is all he’s ever heard from his father, since the day he presented:  _ be a good boy _ ,  _ listen to your Alpha _ .  He’s never been told to do the things he likes, the things that he wants.  It’s always been about pleasing the Alphas around him. And even as his father says the patronizing words, he says it with a gentle tone and a fondness in his voice that sounds like love.  So he nods, a small movement, and whispers.

“Yes, sir.”

When they arrive at the front of the hall Castiel is already standing there in his wedding robes, thick fabrics of blue and black that bring out the color of his eyes.  His hair is long and unkempt, though it is evident he at least tried to brush it, but unruly curls stick up around his crown and fall into his eyes nonetheless.  His eyes flash brightly and his lips turn up in a small smile when Dean arrives at the altar, his white and gold cloak spread out behind him and a veil over his face.  He wears only this cloak and a white cloth around his waist, his chest and stomach exposed to the congregation.  This is done symbolically, as proof of his innocence and lack of pregnancy before the marriage.

“We are gathered here today,” the priest standing beside Castiel clears his throat, reading from a script in his hands.  “To witness the Holy matrimony of Prince Dean Winchester of Hunterlands, and King Castiel Milton of Eden.”  He pauses, looking up from his book.  “Who offers this Omega’s hand?”

“I do,” John says, and then he nudges Dean forward.  The Omega is released from his father’s grip and he falls to his knees at Castiel’s feet, sitting on the white pillow by his feet and keeping his head bowed.  Castiel’s face twists with a look of contempt, and before John can step away the King is reaching out, a gentle hand resting on John’s arm.

“I would prefer he stand,” he says it softly, and then when John stares at him blankly, adds, “It is the way we perform weddings in Eden.”

John’s eyes narrow, and finally he releases Dean with an indignant grunt,  “Fine.”  Dean’s breath catches in his throat and he looks up at Castiel with wide eyes, who smiles back at him and reaches for his hands.  Dean’s heart skips a few beats in his chest and he squeezes Castiel’s fingers, keeping his eyes trained on the Alpha’s face and steadfastly ignoring the glare the priest directs at them; the shocked whispers from the crowd.  After an awkward, pregnant pause the priest clears his throat and begins to speak.

“The union of marriage is a sacred one.  The Alpha and the Omega join together in an unbreakable bond, one that is unlike any other on this planet.  With the Alpha protecting and disciplining his Omega, and the Omega serving and obeying his Alpha, they grow in love and trust together.  Through sickness and in health, through good times and in bad, rich or poor, the Alpha and the Omega must support each other,” he says, then turns towards Castiel.  “Do you, King Castiel of Eden, take Dean to be your lawfully wedded Omega, and promise to protect and discipline him in his submission?”

“I do,” Castiel answers, swallowing thickly, “promise to protect and…,” there is a brief pause, one long enough for Dean to spare a glance up at Castiel, who looks as if he is thinking something troubling.  Finally he clears his throat, standing straighter and nodding to the priest, “to protect and discipline my Omega.”

“Very well.” The priest offers him a tight smile and eyes him curiously, but he turns to Dean nonetheless and continues his speech without interruption.   “And do you, Prince Dean of Hunterlands, take Castiel to be your lawfully wedded Alpha, and promise to serve and obey him in his authority?”

“I do.  I promise to serve my Alpha, and to obey his word,” Dean answers, and he finds that the words leave a disgusting taste in his mouth after he says them, but he pays it no mind.  The priest smiles genuinely now, and he clears his throat loudly.

“By the power vested in me by the Kingdom of the Hunterlands, I now pronounce you wed,” he announces.  The congregation breaks out into applause, and Dean lets the sound of his people’s joy drown out the pounding of his blood in his ears.  His subjects are happy to see him wed; they are elated.  So why isn’t he?  Shame bubbles in his gut for the resentment he feels towards this wedding, and he is so lost in his thoughts that he hardly notices when the priest gives Castiel permission to kiss him for the first time.

Castiel’s fingers are rough but warm when he reaches out to remove Dean’s veil, exposing his perfectly painted face to the room for the first time.  Castiel  squeezes his hand and pulls him closer, and Dean’s breath catches in his throat.  He has never been this close to the Alpha before, but now that he is standing face to face with him… He can smell his scent through his thick cologne, and the comfort the Alpha’s scent brings him is undeniable.  Peppermint and firewood, that’s what his mate smells like.  He steps infinitesimally closer, tilting his neck slightly and leaning in.

Castiel leans forward and captures his mouth in a quick kiss, and the congregation breaks out again in applause and joyful cheers.  Dean feels dizzy when the Alpha pulls away, as if the breath has been sucked straight from his lungs, and then they are turning to face the crowd of people before them.  All cheering and hooting with joy.  The Omega forces a smile onto his face, and he feels Castiel squeeze his hand again, as if he can somehow sense Dean’s discomfort.  

Dean loosens his hand from Castiel’s grip and pulls away, raising his hand to wave at the crowd and effectively putting some distance between himself and Castiel.  He feels owned, despite Castiel’s insistence of their equality, and it makes him sick. 

The rest of the night goes by in a blur of drinking and toasting and being dragged from one table to another and bombarded with questions.  He realizes very quickly that Castiel is a quiet type, and he doesn’t speak much until he is spoken to.  And when he does speak, it’s in that deep, gravelly voice of his and he speaks so formally that Dean wants to run himself through with a rapier.  Still, Castiel is kind to him and just a tad awkward; unsure of when it’s okay to touch Dean or to interrupt him when he is speaking.  He is nothing like any Alpha Dean has ever met, certainly, and while he does seem a bit high-strung, he isn’t nearly as aggressive as the rumors have told.

The celebration continues well into the night, and it isn’t until the wee hours of the morning that Castiel finally decides to bid goodnight to the party and takes Dean upstairs to the marital suite.  The Omega has been sitting with his brother up until this point, listening to a drunken Sam ramble on about one of the kitchen Omegas who he swears he is deeply in love with.  When Castiel comes to interrupt, his hand held aloft in front of Dean, the Omega feels his insides curl nervously.  He stands, patting his brother on the head as he goes.

“I will see you in the morning, Sammy,” he intones quietly, and is grateful when Castiel doesn’t seem to notice the low, possessive growl his younger brother is directing at the King.  In fact, Castiel is completely distracted from the exchange by his own brother, who has just knocked over a large tray of fruit and cheese on the other side of the room while engaging a rather loud and lewd conversation, huddled by a group of several handsome Alphas.  He lets out a long-suffering sigh, glaring in his brother’s direction before turning back to Dean.

“My Prince, I apologize, but would you please go on ahead of me to the marital suite?  My brother is misbehaving; I think it is time he retired as well.”

Dean nods curtly, keeping his head down as he turns and leaves the room.  His cloak swishes around his ankles as he walks, and Dean finds himself clinging a lmost desperately to the only garment of clothing he wears which covers his body entirely.  Soon, he will be wearing nothing at all and submitting to his new Alpha.  He shudders at the thought.

Dean had heard stories about Omegas being ’broken in’ by Alphas and used until there was nothing left. Omegas were for knotting and breeding. Nothing more. Although… Castiel’s behavior towards him had been nothing but cordial up until this point, and this gives him an infinitesimal amount of hope. Perhaps, if he behaves well and gives his Alpha the respect an Omega is expected to give to his husband, he will be okay.  Perhaps Castiel will take mercy on him.

In the marital suite, the cool air has goosebumps rising on Dean’s skin as he strips away his wedding cloak.  It falls to the floor in a heap, and though Dean knows he should probably pick it up from the dirty tile, he can’t bring himself to move other than to pad over to the bed in the center of the chamber.  His limbs are stiff, and now more than ever before Dean finds himself acutely aware of just how bare his body is in nothing but his white skirt.  Goodness, has he really spent the night dressed like this in front of hundreds of people?  With a shiver, Dean wonders if Castiel will force him to wear scanty dresses like this when he arrives in Eden. 

He stares at the door the bed chamber and remembers himself; remembers that his Alpha is on his way.  Very shortly, he will lose his virginity to the King of Eden and he will bear his mating bite on his neck.  He will be owned by the blue eyed Alpha and the thought of being claimed is sending his heart pounding.  He curses his nerves, letting out a quiet huff and trying to regain his composure as he leans heavily against the side of the bed.  It is made up with beautiful purple and red pillows and white sheets, ones which Dean knows will soon be soiled with slick and cum and blood.

It would be best if he was ready for Castiel.

Slowly he straightens himself and removes his clothing, skirt sliding from his hips and pooling on the floor beside the cloak. His thighs clench together and, though nobody is in the room to see him, Dean finds himself cupping his privates protectively.  Being naked does nothing to calm his nerves or reign in his emotions, and now he tries taking deep breaths to calm himself.

He fails.

“ _ Be a good Omega _ .” He mutters to himself and glances at the door for a final time before turning back to the bed.  He carefully climbs up on top of it, positioning himself in the center and bowing his body forward.  His knees bend down to touch the comforter and he spreads his legs, letting his ass stick out as he supports the weight of his body on his elbows.  His head rests on the mattress, face pressed against the cool sheets.

The door finally creaks open and his body shakes with anticipation, but he stays in his position.  There is a sharp inhale from the doorway, and heavy footsteps carry over until Dean can feel Castiel looming over the side of the bed.  “Dean.” He breaths out reverently, and Dean screws his eyes shut tighter.

He’d be mounted any moment now, and then it would be done. No matter how kind Castiel has treated him up until this point, he will be just as rough with Dean now as any other Alpha.  He will fuck him and breed him and call him his bitch, and that is all that Dean will ever be expected to be.  That is all he will be good for.

Castiel’s hand, gentle where it touches the small of Dean’s back, reaches out to slowly stroke over Dean’s flank.  His hand strokes up Dean’s body, until he is able to place his hand on the Omega’s shoulder and turn him over, so he is lying on his back.  “Why are you shaking?” His voice is full of concern, which stifles Dean, and he blinks owlishly up at Castiel’s soft blue eyes.  “Are you cold?”

“M’fine.” 

Instead of shoving Dean into a good position to mount, the Alpha continues to drag his hands up and down the sides of Dean’s body, through his hair and over his damp cheeks.  And somehow, this is finally what works.  He begins to settle, to stop his trembling, and his breathing becomes even and calm again.  Dean blinks up at Castiel and sniffs, the Alpha smiles, pushing the Omega’s hair away from his eyes and letting his fingers trail down the sides of his body.  He hovers over the bruises on Dean’s torso and chest, his eyes alight with curiosity, and maybe there is even a question on the tip of his tongue when he opens his mouth.

“You are…,” he pauses, eyes meeting Dean’s, and then he moves his hand away from the bruises and reaches up to cup Dean’s face.  “You are safe with me, Dean.”

Dean squeezes his eyes shut, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he tips his head back.  “Castiel,” he whispers, and Castiel kisses him for the second time that night, chapped lips surprisingly soft against Dean’s.

“I am going to take care of you.” Castiel whispers, stripping his own clothing away until he is dressed in nothing but his undershorts.  He crawls onto the center of the bed to join Dean, their warm bodies pressed close together.  He kisses Dean’s shoulder and the Omega turns so that they can face each other.  He braces his hands on Castiel’s chest, breath hitching as the Alpha lets his fingers trail over his skin.  He is still nervous, but it isn’t a blinding panic anymore, and when he feels Castiel’s fingers at the cleft of his ass he moves his legs so that they splay open, rather than clenching them tighter together.  Castiel makes a pleased sound, and Dean cannot help the soft moan that escapes his lips as the Alpha slips one finger deep into his slick ass.

“My Lord- _ oh,”  _ Dean lets out a soft huff and bends his head down, forehead resting against Castiel’s toned chest, curls of dark hair tickling his chin as Castiel pulls him closer.  His finger pushes deeper inside of Dean, curling deep inside and pressing up against the Omega’s most sensitive places, ones he never even knew existed.  One finger is soon joined by a second, and Castiel presses deeper, but Dean doesn’t even feel any pain.  His whole body is singing with pleasure, and as he grips at Castiel his fingers dig into the Alpha’s biceps so harshly there are bruises left in their place.

“ _ Castiel _ ,” he whines softly once a third finger has breached him, and Castiel kisses his forehead with soft lips.  This action is somehow even more intimate than having his fingers buried deep in Dean’s ass, and the Omega whines, cock pulsing against his stomach.  He reaches out, desperate for something to hold onto, and his fingers twist into Castiel’s long black hair.  The Alpha’s breath hitches when he pulls him down, breath harsh against the Alpha’s cheek, and then their lips are locked together in an urgent kiss.

“Dean,” Castiel’s breath is short as he pulls his fingers free from Dean’s ass, wiping his slick off on the sheets as he urges Dean to roll on to his back.  The Omega goes willingly, though he keeps his hands on Castiel’s body as they move, and then Castiel is looming over him, his hard length pressing up against the inside of Dean’s thigh through the thin fabric of his shorts.

“Are you ready, Dean?” Castiel whispers, voice soft but still determined.  He strips himself of his shorts wordlessly, his thick cock finally springing free, and Dean swallows nervously as his stomach twists.  His hole twitches and he finds himself splaying his legs instinctively, hard cock curving up against his belly and leaking precum.  He nods to Castiel, who shuffles forward and reaches out to palm at Dean’s erection.  The Omega moans, eyes fluttering closed as he feels the blunt head of Cas’s cock press up against him.

“This should not hurt, Dean.  There will be some blood, but if it hurts, tell me and I will stop,” he says.  Dean nods, his breath hitching, and before he can even coordinate a response Castiel is pushing inside.  Dean whines, tossing his head to the side and letting his fingers tighten around Castiel’s arms.

Dean is tight and hot and slick as Castiel rolls his hips forward, until he is completely buried inside.  Blood trickles along the inside of Dean’s thighs from his hymen breaking, and then Castiel pulls back before thrusting forward again.  The rhythm is slow and steady as Dean becomes used to the feeling of being fucked for the first time. 

Castiel strokes his thumbs against Dean’s hips and rolls his hips forward slowly as pleasure begins to mount in Dean’s groin. It travels through him and he soon finds himself moaning, pushing back into Castiel’s thrusts and gripping the sheets as Castiel whispers to him soothing words.  Soft words of praise and promises to make Dean feel good keep the Omega flushed and panting, and he cries out with ecstasy as Castiel’s knot finally swells and ties them together, leaving both of them whimpering against each other as Castiel empties himself into Dean.

Dean’s cock jerks and he spills over the sheets as Castiel leans forward, draping his body heavily over Dean’s and mouthing at his neck.  Unlike the soft, intimate kisses of earlier, this one is full of intent and purpose.  The Alpha’s breath is hot at his neck and Dean whines as he shifts closer, allowing Castiel to bite him. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Castiel whispers reverently, and Dean sighs as he relaxes in the soft sheets. The room slowly filled with the smell of their mating bond, and within no time at all Castiel was snoring against his chest, knot still locked inside of the Omega.  Dean sighs, closing his eyes and allowing sleep to take him.

On the morning after their wedding night, Dean and Castiel are greeted warmly at the breakfast table, and congratulated on their mating by everyone.  Dean sits beside his Alpha now, on the opposite side of the table from his father, and Dean sees that his place at John’s left-hand side has already been filled by his half-brother Adam, the youngest Winchester son and the only other Omega in the palace.  He will be next to be married off, Dean realizes bitterly, and he cannot enjoy his breakfast at all.  Castiel tries to coax him to eat at least a little bit, but he cannot stomach even the sight of food right now.

It doesn’t help when his father’s advisors begin to joke that Dean’s loss of appetite is an early sign of pregnancy.  Their confidence in his fertility makes him queasy, as if he is some sort of heifer they are all obsessed with breeding.

The sheets from their wedding bed are paraded through the court just after breakfast, the dark blood stains on the white linens serving proof of their consummations.  Dean subconsciously feels his thighs pressing together as the sheets are passed around and examined, and he is certain that the smell of his embarrassment is potent in the air.  He tries not to flinch away when Castiel reaches out and gives his hand a squeeze, an attempt at comforting him.  As odd as it seems to him, he finds himself leaning in and lets Castiel’s fresh scent soothe his nerves.

He and Castiel part ways after breakfast, and they do not see each other again until much later that evening.  Dean’s day is spent mostly packing his belongings; piles of clothes and gowns and makeup and books that he will be taking with him on his journey to Eden.  He knows, realistically, that once he gets to Castiel’s kingdom he will have new cloaks and skirts fashioned for him, but it brings him comfort to be able to pack away his belongings.  So that he won’t feel as if he is abandoning his homeland entirely.

When he is not packing, he spends his time with Sam.  The young Alpha is understandably distraught over Dean’s impending departure, though he has taken on a more resigned attitude about the whole situation now that the wedding ceremony has been completed.  There is no going back on the deal now, and Sam understands that.

“If he dares to hurt you in any way, Dean, you must return home.  I will kill him myself, if I must.  I will not let anyone dishonor my brother, king or not.”

Sam speaks with such confidence that Dean feels obliged to agree with him.  He smiles, almost sadly, and wraps his brother in a hug.  He knows where his brother’s fears stem from; Sam has heard the same stories and tragedies that Dean has grown up with about abandoned and scorned Omegas.   He knows how cruel Alphas can be; how careless and heartless.  But something about Castiel, despite the rumors he has heard, seems different.  He recalls the way that Castiel treated him the night before; the tender words and gentle touches, and the respect he showed Dean even when he was most vulnerable.  His tongue is heavy in his mouth as he ensures, “He won’t hurt me, Sam.  I promise.”

Sam and Dean are joined for lunch in the courtyard by Castiel and two of his siblings; the blonde Omega and brunette Beta from the rehearsal dinner who seems to be attached at the hip.  He learns their names are Gabriel and Hannah, and they are twins.  Dean is surprised to discover this, as grown twins are not so common these days, nor are twins of varying genders and presentations.  The only twins Dean ever saw were identical, and their Omega father had died shortly after birthing them.  But Gabriel and Hannah speak nothing ill of their births, and later in the conversation Castiel does mention how his mother only died several short years ago, so she must have survived the birth of her twins. 

When their lunch is finished and sent away, Castiel nods to his siblings that he and Dean will be going for a short walk.  Dean is startled by the decision but doesn’t protest it, and when Castiel offers his hand for the Omega to take, he is so dumbfounded by the genuine kindness in Castiel’s expression and tone that he takes it more than willingly and lets the Alpha lead him away.

“Come,” Castiel smiles softly as he leads Dean out of the courtyard and across the grounds, in the direction of the stables where the horses are kept.  The other animals—the cows and lambs and chickens and pigs and goats which provide the castle’s kitchen—are kept in another stable close by.   Dean follows silently for the most part, but his interest is peaked, and Castiel smiles when he sees the suspicious look in Dean’s eyes.  “It is tradition in my country for spouses to present each other with a gift on the eve of their wedding.  Now I had to postpone giving you yours, because your father would not allow for unsupervised contact before the wedding night, but I have it for you here nonetheless.”

Dean frowns, his stomach dropping as anxiety coils inside his chest.  His cheeks color with embarrassment.  “This is not the tradition in my country.  I am afraid I have nothing to give to you in return.”

The Alpha smiles easily and waves his hand in the air almost dismissively.  “It is perfectly alright, Dean.. But this is a tradition of my country and I would still like to share it with you, regardless.”

“Castiel, I cannot—”

“Come now, see the gift before you reject it.  I have a feeling you will not be able to resist, once you see how beautiful she is,” he grins at the confused expression on Dean’s face and turns, opening the stable doors and ushering Dean inside.  The layout is familiar to the Omega prince, but he trails slowly behind Castiel all the same, hay crunching beneath his feet as he looks around the large, open room curiously.  It seems no different inside than any other day Dean has come down here to feed the animals or groom the horses. “Your father gave me permission to leave her here for you,” Castiel explains, marching over to the third stable and letting the door creak open slowly.  Dean comes to stand by his side, eyes widening as he takes in the sight of the young horse before him: sleek black hair and gentle eyes gazing down at him from above, nostrils flaring when Dean steps forward with an outstretched hand.  Castiel smiles and leans against the stable door, arms crossed over his chest as he observes the Omega greeting his new horse.

“She’s… Is she…”

“All yours, my Prince.  Isn’t she beautiful?”

“She is,” he breathes.  His fingers glide over her finely groomed coat and through her long, beautiful mane.  Her flank is black and beautiful, and though he’s only just met her Dean can already envision himself riding this mare everywhere.  He pats her flank and beams over at Castiel, who is gazing at the Omega fondly.  Dean blushes and smiles coyly in the Alpha’s direction, stepping closer and letting Castiel’s arms encircle his hips.  He’s still new to this whole mates thing, and it’s a little awkward at first, but once they have their arms wrapped around each other they find they actually fit pretty well together.  Dean nuzzles at Castiel’s neck and the Alpha lets out a happy sigh.

“I am starting to become rather fond of you, King Castiel.”

“Already?” The Alpha teases lightly.  Dean’s cheeks grow red and he looks away, embarrassed, but Castiel is having none of that.  He catches Dean’s chin and tips it back towards himself, smiling easily down at the young Omega.  “I find myself growing fond of you as well, Prince Dean.  I am looking forward to building a great friendship between you and I.”

“I have always wanted a horse of my own,” he admits as he glances back at the mare, stepping away from Castiel and drawing his cloak closer around his shoulders.  “I have been sneaking out to borrow Benny’s whenever I want to go out, since Dad doesn’t approve much of Omegas owning horses or riding.”

Castiel’s lips twitch and he suppresses a frown, and his scent takes on a sharp note, like basil or sour milk.  “Yes, he… warned me not to present you with this gift for that very reason.  I couldn’t help but politely decline his advice.  In Eden, you will be free to take your horse whenever you like.  I will not allow for my wife to be controlled by such outmoded and… oppressive rules. We do not treat Omegas like _property_ in my kingdom.”

They are both quiet for a few moments, and then Castiel steps away from Dean, reaching out to stroke the horse’s snout.

“She really is quite a beautiful mare.  Do you have a name in mind?”

“You haven’t named her?” Dean wonders, shuffling closer, and Castiel turns to look at him as he shakes his head.  

“She belongs to you, Dean.  I felt you should have the privilege of naming her,” he answers.  Dean’s breath hitches and he steps closer yet, reaching out to stroke the mare’s snout alongside Castiel.  Their fingers brush and he swallows, letting his hand drop back to his side as he looks up into her eyes.  He smiles.

“ _ Chevrolet _ ,” he says softly.  The name rolls off his tongue easily, and the mare nuzzles at his cheek when he says it, which has him laughing and smiling gleefully.  He ducks his head and grins over at Castiel only to find the Alpha staring back at him with a wide smile, and he blushes as red as he thinks he ever has, turning to hide his face behind Chevy’s snout and kiss the bridge of her nose.

“Gailic,” Castiel notes, nodding in approval and reaching out and squeeze Dean’s fingers.  The Omega smiles softly at him, eyes alight with affection.  “It seems fitting.”

They leave late in the afternoon the next day, after a heavy lunch of venison steaks and bread with cheese.  The entire royal court sees them off, John even offering Dean a rigid hug before he shoos him away with Castiel.  Dean can tell that Sam is trying not to cry as he says his farewells, and when he wraps his little brother up in a hug, he makes sure to kiss his forehead and quietly reassure him that everything will be alright.  This is not goodbye.


	2. Mappa Mundi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update! Here is a map of the Kingdom of Eden, the capital region and surrounding holdings. And an informative update! Parts 2 and 3 have been officially uploaded, [so go check them out now!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/931392)

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings!
> 
> My name is Jess, better known as Nikolaus_Chaser or smack-that-assbutt on Tumblr.
> 
> I have been working on this fic for ages. This was actually meant to be my 2015 DCBB, but then... well, then [Smoke Jumper](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7698610/chapters/17541238) happened, and the summer was over and I was launched headfirst into Junior year of highschool. So now, two years later I'm in college and I still have this 30k WIP in my drafts that I am slowly typing away at, adding a little bit every day...
> 
> Please tell me what you think. This is one of my proudest fics, and out of all my previous works I have put the most effort into this one. It's been edited a hundred times over. I'd really love to know what you all think. COMMENT and leave KUDOS below, please! And thank you!


End file.
